There is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention for new chemical toner making processes which reduce the number of stages and materials. Such processes are advantageous for reducing production costs.
The following documents provide background information:
Ke Zhou et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 11/248,277, filed Oct. 13, 2005, titled “Emulsion Containing Epoxy Resin.”
Shinzo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,894,090 B2.
Takayanagi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,743.
Shinzo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,614.
Zhengzhong Yang et al., “Preparation of Waterborne Ultrafine Particles of Epoxy Resin by Phase Inversion Technique,” Chinese Journal of Polymer Science, Vol. 15, No. 1, pp. 92-96 (1997).
Z. Z. Yang et al., “Preparation of waterborne dispersions of epoxy resin by the phase-inversion emulsification technique. 1. Experimental study on the phase-inversion process,” Colloid Polym. Sci., Vol. 278, pp. 1164-1171 (2000).
Z. Z. Yang et al., “Preparation of waterborne dispersions of epoxy resin by the phase-inversion emulsification technique. 2. Theoretical consideration of the phase-inversion process,” Colloid Polym. Sci., Vol. 278, pp. 1103-1108 (2000).
Kenichi Hibino et al., “Epoxy Resin Particles, 3, Particle Formation of Epoxy Resin in Aqueous Emulsion State,” Macromol. Mater. Eng., Vol. 286, pp. 325-329 (2001).